The present invention pertains to jewelry components or "findings "and particularly to components for attaching reversible ornamentation in a jewelry design.
The jewelry industry is diverse and characterized by intense competition. Novelty of function as well as design is an important selling point, but manufacturers and consumers have not been exposed to anything truly unique in a long time. The industry is ready and eager for functional, affordable designs that will be a creative addition to a stagnant pool of findings and finished goods.
Reversible jewelry capable of alternately displaying non-identical designs on two faces thereof provides such a creative addition, the element of recognition sought in developing successful promotions, and a marketing advantage that translates into greater profit potential immediately and over the long term. The duality of design made possible by reversible jewelry opens limitless design possibilities.
Reversible components of the prior art have disadvantages, including (1) requiring reversible ornaments to operate independently of the component, (2) requiring interruption of use of the jewelry to reverse the ornaments, (3) requiring removal of the ornaments from the component in order to reverse the ornaments, and/or (4) requiring tools for repositioning of the reversed ornaments.
There remains a need for a component that can provide permanent affixation of reversible ornaments to component and easy manipulation of component to securely reposition the reversible ornament, without restriction of the design function of the jewelry and without use of any tools.